phineasology99fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Episodes from the Shitman Series
This is a list of episodes from the Shitman Series Season #1 *Shitman does Poo Poo - February 12, 2013 *Shitman eats Poo Poo - February 19, 2013 *Shitman eats Shit - February 26, 2013 *Shitman VS the Mighty Eraser - March 5, 2013 *Shitman creates a Rip-off Game - March 12, 2013 *Shitman does Poo Poo again - March 19, 2013 *Shitman VS Benson Saiyayin - March 26, 2013 *Shitman and the Temple of Idiots - April 2, 2013 *Another UNORIGINAL idea - April 9, 2013 *Shitman VS Spodermen - April 16, 2013 *Shitman gets possesed by a Bad Lemon - April 23, 2013 *Shitman joins the Poop Squad - April 30, 2013 *Shitman and the Poop Squad meets a New Villain - May 7, 2013 *Shitman meets Hakuna Matata (Part #1) - May 14, 2013 *Shitman meets Hakuna Matata (Part #2 - May 21, 2013 Season #2 *The Great War - May 28, 2013 *Hakuna Matata Victory - June 3, 2013 *The Dictatorship - June 10, 2013 *The Escape - June 17, 2013 *Shitman and the Poop Squad goes to an Expedition of Idiots - June 24, 2013 *Shitman and the Golden Shit - July 1, 2013 *Shitman and the Poop Squad in the Return to the Temple of Idiots - July 8, 2013 *The Return - July 15, 2013 *Benson Saiyayin, Spodermen and The Mighty Eraser UNITE! - July 15, 2013 *The 3 dudes create a 4th - July 15, 2013 *Shitman loses - July 15, 2013 *The Awesomeness of Hakuna Matata - July 15, 2013 *Chabelo the Inmortal - July 15, 2013 *Hakuna Matata Wins - July 15, 2013 *Shitman goes to a new dimension - July 15, 2013 *The Poop Squad separates - July 22, 2013 Season #3 *Shitman creates his own world - July 22, 2013 *Shitman da Forever Alone - July 22, 2013 *Shitman no longer alone - July 22, 2013 *Meanwhile with Hakuna Matata... - July 22, 2013 *Chuck Norris fucks Shitman - July 29, 2013 *Meanwhile with the Poop Squad... - July 29, 2013 *The Idiots from the Temple... - July 29, 2013 *Shitman makes his own Dictatorship - July 29, 2013 *Shitman marries with a lady - August 5, 2013 *Shitman marries with another - August 5, 2013 *Shitman has 8 Girlfriends - August 5, 2013 *Hakuna Matata's World - August 5, 2013 *The Poop Squad - August 5, 2013 *Shitman meets Joe Mamma - August 12, 2013 *Shitman gets new friends - August 12, 2013 *Shitman the "friendly - August 12, 2013 *Shitman recreationates hell on his world - August 12, 2013 *Shitman overexploits his friends - August 12, 2013 *Sad friends, Shitty Shit - August 12, 2013 *Chabelo Returns - August 14, 2013 *Shitman VS Chabelo - August 15, 2013 *Define: INMORTAL - August 16, 2013 *Shitman meets his old "friends" - August 16, 2013 *Shitman VS Bensponderbelo Eraser 9000 - August 16, 2013 *Hakuna Matata Returns - August 17, 2013 Trivia *On Summer 2013, there was a special marathon of the Shitman Series/Saga with some brand new and old episodes of his adventures *This episode was originally created in December 20, 2012. However, it got cancelled as this was one of the main reasons why Apj26 took over Club Pony during the Apj26 Cake Takeover. Also despite the fact his series was boring, unoriginal and stupid. **However, in 2013 it was recreated by Hakuna Matata making it in his version. ***Most people liked Hakuna Matata's version than the original version. More soon Category:TV Shows Category:List Category:Mucus949